LaLu Week!
by elizarocks9902
Summary: Hey everyone! So XxShyxX is holding LaLu week, and so I decided I'd participate this year in a pairing week prompt type fanfic. These are all connected, but every chapter goes with the day I release them. Day 1: Aquarius. Day 2: Devilish. Day 3: Dream. Day 4: Sparks. Day 5: Manga. Day 6: Games. Day 7: Prey. Hope you enjoy!
1. Aquarius

"FUCKING HELL LAXUS! YOU HAVE TO TAKE A FUCKING BATH!" One Lucy Heartfilia yelled at her annoyingly stubborn boyfriend.

"NO! KEEP THAT AQUA AWAY FROM ME!" One Laxus Dreyar yelled right back. They'd been running around for an hour, as Laxus did not want a single drop of the water in the bucket currently in Lucy's grasp to touch him, even though he knew he didn't smell good what so ever.

"WHO FUCK CALLS WATER AQUA-WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE!" Lucy stopped all of a sudden, and Laxus turned to see what she was doing, only to immediately regret it a moment later.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE WATER BEARER! AQUARIUS!" Laxus immediately started running faster, but he was no match for the tidal wave that was sent his way. As he was swept up in the current he started giving off small, random sparks from every pore of his body.

"DAMNIT WOMAN!" He was suddenly completely dragged under the water, and he knew that Aquarius had done so on purpose. When the water finally stopped coming he fell onto the sopping wet grass, completely soaked and sparking brightly. He wiped his eyes and looked over to his girlfriend, only to see her arms crossed with a giant smirk on her face. He growled, and her eyes widened.

"HEARTFILIA!" He growled loudly as he started running towards his mischievous girlfriend, who started running in the opposite direction. Unbeknownst to her, Laxus was grinning. He may look like a drown cat, but at least he could make her look worse! Now if only he could reach her.

 **Sup guys! So I found out from GemNika that XxShyxX is holding a LaLu week, from January 20th. to the 26th. and so here is my first entry. The days go as written:**

 **Day 1: Aquarius**

 **Day 2: Devilish**

 **Day 3: Dream**

 **Day 4: Sparks**

 **Day 5: Manga**

 **Day 6: Games**

 **Day 7: Prey**

 **I have to say I couldn't think of anything else to do for Day 1, so this is what came of today's prompt. I should be releasing a new prompt every day till this week is up, so look out for more! Also, this is my first time ever doing so ring like this, so leave suggestions in the reviews, as I could always use opinions!**

 **Chow for Now! Peace:)**

 **elizarocks9902**


	2. Devilish

"LUCY! YOU DONE YET?" Today was Halloween, and Laxus was far from happy about it. Kids had been knocking on their front door ever since 6:00, and since they didn't even have their front door light on, it only served to piss the hulking lightning dragon slayer off. Now he had to deal with his girlfriend telling him that she wanted to roleplay, and after that announcement she'd locked herself in her bedroom, preparing an outfit for him. Truth be told he only wanted to hold her on the couch with some semi-sweet, melted chocolate and put it to good use, but that obviously isn't going to happen.

"Done! Go into the living room and sit on the couch, I'll be right out." Said a happy sounding Lucy Heartfilia, and Laxus could only sigh before begrudgingly making his way to the living room. As he sat down and sank into the light pink, cushioned couch the light went off, and the automatic candles he'd installed turned on.

"Laxus." Her voice was deeper than normal, full of arousal, and when Laxus turned his head around to look at her his eyes widened. There, standing before him, was his sweet, innocent girlfriend dressed up in a devil costume. The costume was of black leather material, the front cut in a v reaching down just above her belly button, the two sides held together by bright red strings. There were similar strings running up the sides, and a red trident ran up from in between her thighs, the middle prong pointing directly at the end of the v neck dip. The outfit was finished off by a pair of black horns upon her head, and Laxus swallowed when he saw Lucy bend back to rest her head against the wall behind her, pushing her tits up to strain deliciously against the material and string.

"Do you like me outfit?" It was more of a statement than a question, and he knew that Lucy already knew what he'd answer. As she pushed herself away from the wall she slowly walked over to him, her hips swaying and straining against the material that clung to her like a second skin with every step she took. The candlelight flickered and flashed over her skin, making it appear to be a golden tan. She had her hair down, splaying over her shoulders and framing her heart shaped face.

Laxus growled when a devilish grin ever so fittingly appeared upon Lucy's face, and when she threw her head back to laugh at him he attacked, grinning as he turned and threw her down on the couch. He took just a second to look at her, the way her hair looked like a mess, how she wore a seemingly ever present smirk, and how she had already opened her legs to receive what he was planning to dish out.

"My little devil." He said, laughter in his tone before he went in for the kill. That night no other kids dared knock on the door, and none of the neighbors got any sleep. The next day Lucy woke up on her couch, her golden locks a matted mess and her makeup smeared. On the coffee table beside her rested a note, and she raised her eyebrow before reading the small piece of white parchment.

 _Fuck you later Blondie._

She threw her head back and laughed, and when she got up she kept giggling all the way to the bathroom, ignoring the fact that she limped all the way there.

 **601 words exactly for this second chapter! Hope you enjoyed, tell me if ya do and give me any suggestions if ya have any! Hope you all have a great day!**

 **Chow for Now! Peace:)**

 **elizarocks9902**


	3. Dream

He was cold, or at the very least colder than normal. He reached over to his right, but all he felt were empty cotton sheets. We wiped his eyes and looked over, but she wasn't there. _She_ had apparently left early again, but when he looked over to his left, out her window, he saw that the full moon was still out, and that made him worry. _Where could she be?_ He thought worriedly as he left through the front door, trying to think when, as he breathed in, he smelled her. She smelled of vanilla and almonds, like fucking _icing_ , but there was also a hint of salt, bloody hell, more an just a little salt!

He started running down the stairs of their house, and just as he was bursting through the door he saw her, his angel, sitting down with her knees drawn up to her chest. She turned her head to him in shock, but all he could see was her watery eyes and the trails of tears that led down from her eyes to her jaw. She had been crying, and Laxus could imagine that he knew exactly why.

"Nightmares?" He asked gently as he picked her up, setting her down in his lap as he himself sat down upon the top step leading down to the road.

"No. Worse." Laxus could practically glare at the tension that filled the air, and so he, like always when it came to his girlfriend, tried to lighten the mood.

"What, did you see me lying on the bed naked, and whenever you tried to get close enough to fuck me I'd get further away?"

"No." Even though she tried to hide it via smacking Laxus's arm as hard as she could manage at that moment, a smile appeared on her face, until she remembered what her dream was truly about.

"No Laxus. I dreamed that I was little, and that my mom was still alive. She was talking to me, and reading me stories, when all of a sudden she turned me around and said, 'I can't believe you got yourself in this situation.' Why did she look so ashamed at me? Am I doing something wrong?" As Lucy pulled away slightly from Laxus to stare him in the eyes, his eyes widened as he inhaled.

He buried his hair into her hair and laughed. It was a loud, happy laugh, and she was all too confused, and her eyes showed it when he pulled away and stared into them.

"You're pregnant Blondie." He had a grin on his face, but her eyes widened with shock, and not two seconds later she fainted, leaving him to hold her unconscious form as he laughed at her reaction.


	4. Sparks

"LAXUS!" Yelled one royally pissed Lucy Heartfilia as she gripped the table beside her with a death grip as sparks coursed through her body. Said man was hiding from said woman behind the bar, though he had a feeling it wasn't a very good hiding spot due to Mira's constant giggling whenever she looked down at him. The shock sessions that the baby would give her daily, as it was _most likely_ going to be a lightning Mage, was normal by now, but Laxus knew after the first time he tried being there for her that it was bad for his hand, which still hadn't healed fully. He shuddered as he remembered how she very _violent_ she'd been with his hand, how she'd broken the fingers and given zero fucks.

Wendy hadn't even been allowed to treat his fingers, as Lucy forbid her, so Laxus was ultimately stuck with the regular hospital, which promised a long recovery.

"LAXUS! GET YOUR PASTY WHITE ASS OVER HERE RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!" He gulped as he realized that there was no way out of it. He stood up and walked over to her, his back straight and his head held high whilst doing so, but on the inside he was cowering at the anger this woman showed him as she settled her severely angered glare upon him. She held out her hand, and he placed his injured hand into her grasp, and was immediately driven to his knees when she squeezed without remorse, taking all her pain out on him, or, more specifically, his fingers. He bit his lip to keep from crying, and he sighed in relief when the Sparks stopped shooting out randomly from her body. As she dropped his hand she leaned in with a smirk, whispering into his ear something he'd never forget.

"Payback's a bitch." And with that she turned right back around on that stool and started eating her mountain of pancakes. Laxus sighed out in relief and pain and turned to leave, when he was stopped yet again by Lucy.

"Go to Wendy to have your hand healed, because every day from now on you're helping me through the pain, and you're not going to have an eternally fucked up hand just because I kept breaking it while it was still broken. Oh, and Laxus? We are never having another baby."

That was what she said, however, the second time she got pregnant, and she repeated that ending sentence every day during the third pregnancy, but it wasn't until she got pregnant for the fourth time that she started taking birth control pills after said child was born.

 **Hey guys! Sorry that the third chapter was late, I had a lot of school to do yesterday, but I hope you enjoy the chapters!**

 **Chow for Now! Peace:)**

 **elizarocks9902**


	5. Manga

"So this is how babies are made?" That was the first thing Laxus heard when he stepped into the house he shared with his beautiful wife Lucy Heartfilia, and his blood instantly ran cold.

"Yup. You were all born like this."

"So does that mean daddy's a true 'motherfucker' like Natsu says? Cause you're our moma, and in this manga it says that he's gonna 'fuck' her so."

"Technically yes, that does mean Laxus is a motherfucker, but don't ever call your dad that, as by most other people's standards that is a bad name." Lucy said in a matter of fact tone.

"Lucy darling, just what in are you teaching our kids?" Laxus asked as he burst through the door into the living room.

"Mama's teaching us about sex, because Isran told me at the playground today that a dad puts his peepee into a woman's peepee, and when I told mommy she said that it was time we learned about "sex". She gave us her favorite manga to give us examples." Said their eldest son Andrew.

"Did you have to go that far in teaching them Luce?" And Laxus immediately got an affirmative nod.

"I don't see the need to lie Lax, better they learn from us than some misinformed kid right?" He nodded, as he knew it was true, and just left to the kitchen to get some food.

"Mommy, why are two guys "fucking" this girl at the same time?" Asked their little seven year old Layla.

 _What have we done?_ Laxus asked himself as he started buttering a piece of toast.

 **I have to say, this is what I would do if my kid was suddenly getting told by other kids about sex. Rather me than them right? Tell me in a review what you'd do with your kids, if you have them or not. Let's see how many of you have the balls to answer!**

 **Chow for Now! Peace:)**

 **elizarocks9902**


	6. Games

"BOOM! HEAD SHOT MOTHERFUCKER!" Lucy screamed with a blood thirsty smile as she shot Laxus.

"STOP FUCKING DOIN THAT!" He screamed right back, angered that he was losing.

"THEN STOP SUCKING! NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE A HORRIBLE PLAYER!" She screamed right back.

"STAB! GOTCHA AGAIN SUCKER!" Lucy shrieked as she knifed Laxus in the game, immediately killing his character again. A black cloud appeared around his head as his wife continued to beat him bloody in game, as well as destroy his ego.

"THAT'S IT!" He yelled when the game ended, the kills being completely one sided. Lucy won with 50 kills...and Laxus had only 1. He stood up, threw his controller at the wall to his right and moved up to the gaming console, pressing the on/off button as hard as he could without breaking it.

"Wow, someone's a sore loser." His wife commented behind him, and Laxus only growled angrily before walking to the kitchen. Though he didn't hear it, Lucy followed him, and as he was opening the cupboard to grab the bottle of vodka he had stashed, he he didntfelt his wife's arms wrap around his middle.

"I have a better game in mind. Follow me to the bedroom and I'll tell you the rules." Her voice promised fun that could be had, and Laxus immediately forgot about the bottle of alcohol he'd been reaching for as he followed his wife to their bedroom.

 **Two Hours Later**

"LUCY! I'VE BROUGHT YOUR KIDS BACK!" Was the voice of one Natsu Dragneel, and as soon as his voice reached their ears they shot out of the bed, both anxious to not be seen naked by their kids and angry that they're orgasm contest had been interrupted. So far Laxus had had two, and Lucy had had four.

"COMING!" They yelled at the same time as the finished fixing each other's hair. Lucy was the first out the door, followed shortly by Laxus.

"What took you guys so long?" Natsu asked, grinning with a knowing look in his eyes. Laxus growled darkly at him, but Lucy remained oblivious as she asked the kids how their evening with 'Uncle Natsu' had gone.

"He brought us to the park, and then he got us ice cream, though he didn't get any for himself. Say, were you and daddy doing the 'sex' thing you told me about?" Lucy blushed, and her daughter grinned.

"Good, cause Uncle Natsu told me that sex kept a relationship together, and I don't want you and dad to start getting angry at each other cause you wanna 'fuck'." Laxus's eye twitched when he heard his innocent daughter say those words, and a growl emanated from his throat.

"Well... Im'a leave now...Bye!"

NATSU!" Laxus yelled as he started running after e pink haired, fire breathing dragon slayer.

 **Later that Night**

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm the better pleaser. It really is good to win!" Was all Laxus could say before his wife kissed him, shutting him up completely.


	7. Prey

She was running, and she had every night to. Ever since the day they'd played the orgasm contest Laxus had decided that their sex life wasn't getting any attention, so every Friday they fixed that problem. The kids were with Mira and Elfman, and as soon as Lucy had dropped them off she'd started running. Their game was simple, but it was exhilarating. Laxus was they predator, and she the prey, and if she got caught he'd have the right to fuck her where he caught her.

He'd never failed to catch his prey, and Lucy never really cared to make it hard for him. Trees, vines and fallen leaves passed her by as she ran, her eyes always looking ahead so that she wouldn't fall as she moved, jumping over treacherous roots and muddy areas. She heard him coming, heard the distinct fizzle of lightning, and so the purposefully tripped , and just as she was about to land face first in the mud, she was held up by an arm wrapping around her waist, and she grinned as she saw the dirt pass her by as she hung limp on his arm.

He laid her down on he closest patch of grass, and as she landed softly she looked up into her eyes and nibbled at her bottom lip. His hair was sticking straight up with lightning fizzling through it, his eyes were pure black and golden scales had started appearing on his face. His muscles were bulging, ad Lucy grinned as she reached up with both hands and yanked, simultaneously ripping off Laxus' shirt and pulling him down for a kiss.

In this form he was rough, far more rough than usual, and Lucy loved him for it. Whenever Laxus let loose she'd feel her best afterwards, sans both her legs going numb, but that never mattered. When Laxus pulled away from her lips and whispered into her ear, she shuddered and nodded before whispering back.

 _"Mine!"_

 _"Yours."_

That night, just like any other Friday nights to come, they couldn't get enough of each other, and when the sun came crashing in they hardly felt like moving. As always Laxus had to flash them back to their house due to their clothes being shredded, but all they did was smile and laugh, enjoying the amazing feeling they felt, even though Lucy was stuck to the bed for a few minutes.

"Shut up Bolt! It isn't my fault you like using lightning so much!"

"Oh, so you don't like my lightning?" It was an innocent sounding question, but Lucy knew better, and a wild blush took over her face.

"You know very well I love your lightning, but if you're going to use it during sex than you shouldn't laugh at my inability to move afterwards!"

"But where's the fun in that?"

"LAXUS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AS SOON AS I CAN WALK AGAIN YOU TWAT!"

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last installment of LaLu Week!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading this!**

 **Chow for Now! Peace:)**

 **elizarocks9902**


	8. Thanks for Reading!

**Hey guys! I just want to thank everyone for all the favorites, follows, reviews and views, because they mean a lot to me! I'm so thankful to everyone that has read this far and you all made writing this challenge worth it! GemNika is doing another week long prompt for FreLu, and so I'll be doing that pairing as well as soon as the date for said week is finalized! Again, thank you all for support, and I hope that you all enjoyed reading along!**

 **Chow for Now! Peace:)**

 **elizarocks9902**


End file.
